I Will Never Love Anyone The Way I Love You
by whorunstheworld
Summary: They say the path of true love never runs smooth, well that is true here. Will true love win in the end or will it be too late... lets find out. futurefic. Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

******A/N**

**This is my first attempt at any FanFic... so be kind... and review to let me know what you think. I have the story planned in my head, with a few twists and turns but am open to suggestions... so here it goes... Enjoy :)**

**Ps Flash backs are in _italics_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**July 2012**

_Santana and Brittany were laying in the middle of the park with the sun beating down on them, summer had just started and they were now free of the constraints of high school... with a bright future ahead of them. This summer was meant to be the last one that they spent in Lima together. The significance of this summer was not lost on either of them and they planned on making it the .Ever._

"_We should think about going home" Santana said softly, "We're meeting the Glee guys in a few hours". Even though school was now finished, the glee kids would still meet up at least twice a week, everyone knew that by the end of the summer they'd all be going their separate ways, except for Santana and Brittany of course. Brittany was just about to respond when her phone rung, "Hello?" she said, annoyed by the interruption, "Ok Ok calm down, yes yes I'll head straight there". She hung up, the colour had drained from her face, "Britt Britt are you ok?" Santana questioned, now very concerned. All Brittany could do was shake her head, tears forming in her eyes. All of a sudden Brittney jumped up, "I've got to go" and rushed off leaving Santana calling after her. _

_This moment changed their summer... and their lives forever._

* * *

><p><strong>July 2021<strong>

"So what do you think Santana?"

Santana just looked at her boss with a blank expression and suddenly realised she had not heard a word her boss had said. "Erm" was the only response she could give. "I'll see you after this meeting Miss Lopez". Shit... she knew she was in trouble just by the way the boss had used her last name. This would not be the first time her mind had wandered to a happier time but the 'wandering mind syndrome', as she liked to refer to it, was always more prominent during the summer months.

"So Santana... What's up with you at the moment?" her boss asked as he motioned for her to take a seat.

"I'm sorry Dave; I promise it will not happen again"

"That's what you said a few days ago, and here we are having the same conversation again!"

"I really mean it this time!" Santana replied as she played with a loose thread on her jacket.

"Here's the deal... we need you to be at your best and quite frankly you have been anything but these last few weeks." Santana went to respond but was not given the chance to.

"You are to take a leave of absence, affective immediately"

"But..."

"No buts. This is non-negotiable. You can leave now. I will be in contact with you to inform you of when you are to return to work"

And with that, Santana left Dave's office, collected her coat and left the building.

The streets of New York were busy, people always seemed to be rushing about, and Santana was normally one of those people. Not at this moment she wasn't. She didn't feel the need to rush, what did she have to rush for? She didn't know what to do now she had no work for the rest of the day or for the immediate future. There was no reason to head back to her apartment so she just wandered the streets thinking about what she was to do during this 'leave of absence'. It was then she realised it had been almost ten years since she left Lima and as she always said, she never looked back or even visited. There was no need for her to return, there was no one there for her anymore. Her parents had moved away about six months after she had left for New York and most of her friends had also moved away and never looked back. Quinn had returned to live in Lima after graduating from Yale and they kept in occasional contact, but not enough to warrant her returning for a visit. Then there was Brittany. She had never left. Never left Lima or Santana's heart.

Just thinking about Brittany made Santana's heart break, if that was possible because Santana was convinced her heart shattered into a million pieces, never to be repaired, the day she left for New York.

* * *

><p><em><strong>September 2012<strong>_

"_I'm sorry Santana" Brittany whispered._

_Santana just stood there. She couldn't believe this was happening. She was about to board a plane to New York... without Brittany. Without the one person she cared about the most in this god forsaken world. Without the love of her life._

"_It's ok," Santana lied, "I understand". Santana truly did understand, but it didn't make it any easier to deal with. Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany and held her like she never wanted to let go. She kissed her goodbye, told her she would see her at Christmas and turned to walk away. Brittany grabbed her arm and spun her back around again, brought their faces together and gave Santana one last kiss. As she let her go she simply whispered "I will never love anyone the way I love you" And with that Santana was gone, she never turned around to see Brittany fall apart in the middle of the airport, she knew that if she had, she in turn would have crumbled._

_Santana never did return for Christmas. She never saw Brittany again.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

Santana walked back to her apartment, still thinking about Brittany and toying with the idea of returning to Lima. "Why now?" she said out loud to herself "Why am I thinking about this now after ten years?" She knew exactly why she was thinking about it, about her, but didn't want to acknowledge the reasons behind it.

By the time she reached her apartment she had forgotten about Brittany and Lima but had decided she would contact Quinn in the next couple of days for a quick catch up and a bit of gossiping. She entered her apartment to the normal silence, threw her coat on the table and looked at the post that she had picked up off the door mat.

"Bills, Bills, junk" she muttered to herself as she threw them next to her coat. Her eyes widened as she reached the last piece of mail.

"I know that writing" she said and cursed herself for talking to herself again. She quickly tore open the envelope and slowly pulled out the card that was inside. Her eyes scanned the card quickly. Reading it once was not enough, she had to read it again, this time out loud,

**"Dear Ms Lopez,**

**Brittany S. Pierce and Harry Summers would like you to join them to celebrate their wedding"**

Santana stopped reading at this point and threw the card with the other mail. Is this fate? She thought to herself, was someone trying to tell her to go back to Lima?

In that moment her mind went back to the last thing Brittany had said to her

"_I will never love anyone the way I love you"_

She had to go back to Lima. She had to stop the wedding. Brittany was her one true love and Santana was Brittany's

* * *

><p><em><em>**A/N So what did you think? shall i continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Thanks to those who have added this story to their favs, or added to alert. Hopefully you like this chapter too. Let me know that i'm doing ok or if there is anything you think i should be differently :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**July 2012  
><strong>

_Brittany moved as fast as her long dancers legs could carry her, she was on a mission, she had to get to the hospital as quickly as she could. She had just received a phone call that was about to change her life forever.  
><em>

_As she arrived at the hospital in record time, the realisation of the situation hit her and to make matters worse, Santana was not with her. Reaching for her phone she went to dial Santana's number but was interrupted by the receptionist.  
><em>

"_Can I help you?" Brittany had not even realised she had made her way to the hospital information desk.  
><em>

"_Erm... Yes" she stuttered "My parents and my sister have been involved in a car accident, they have been brought here" she replied  
><em>

"_Ok. What's the name please?"  
><em>

"_Pierce"_

"_Right. If you'd just like to take a seat, I'll get a doctor to talk to you" the lady said as she motioned to the waiting area._

_Brittany wandered over to the seated area and had barely sat down before the doctor was approaching her, accompanied by a pretty nurse. She instantly recognised the doctor as Santana's dad. _

"_Brittany" he started "I wish I could say it was nice to see you, but in the circumstances it seems inappropriate"_

_Brittany just nodded, "Please Doctor Lopez, tell me my family are ok?"_

_Doctor Lopez had the same look in his eyes that Santana did whenever she had something to tell Brittany that she was not going to like._

"_I'm so sorry Brittany. We did all we could to save your parents, their injuries were to severe"_

"_I don't understand, what are you trying to tell me?"_

_Doctor Lopez took Brittany's hand looked deep into her eyes "Your parents have died Brittany, but..."_

_That was the last thing Brittany remembered before she passed out._

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

"Earth to Brittany?"

"Huh?"

"Where'd you go darling?"

Brittany was standing in her kitchen staring out of the window and had not noticed that Harry had returned from work.

"Sorry Hun, when did you get home?

"About ten minutes ago my lovely"

"I must have zoned out again" Brittany said apologetically.

"That's ok, I know today is a tough day" Harry said as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Yeh it is" is all Brittany could say in return.

It had been ten years since she had been told her parents had died. With each passing year the pain eases a bit but this year was by far the worse she had experienced in a while. Was this due to her impeding wedding? Or was it due to what she had found when she visited her parent's graveside, as she did every year?

**Earlier in the Day**

When Brittany arrived at the graveside, she saw a number of bouquets of flowers which was normal if she was honest with herself. She bent down to read the cards attached to the flowers. They were from the usual suspects, Rachel, Kurt and Quinn. The three of them never forgot and it had become a ritual, a comforting ritual. Brittany thought it was strange that there was a forth bouquet and as she picked up the card she said to herself "I know that writing".

**I'm sorry. xSx**

"Short and sweet" she sighed to herself "Just like you San" Brittany whispered into the air. The meaning behind the card may have been lost on most people, but to Brittany it was not.

* * *

><p><strong>August 2012<strong>

"_San, what am I going to do now?"_

"_What do you mean Britt Britt?"_

"_The future, New York, us?" Brittany stated sadly_

_Santana didn't know what to say at this point, but luckily Brittany carried on talking so she didn't have to say anything._

"_I can't move to New York, not now, I need to stay here"_

"_Whatever decision you make I will support you" Santana had finally found her voice._

"_You promise?"_

"_I promise Britt" Santana said sadly._

_After a few minutes silence Santana spoke up again._

"_You remember a few months ago I was talking to your parents in the kitchen whilst you were taking a shower?"_

"_Yeh, you never told me what that was about" Brittany said looking downcast by the mention of her parents._

"_Well... your parents asked me to look after you whilst we were in New York and to make sure no harm would ever come of you and that you would never feel lonely, because we all know how much you hate being lonely" Santana said as she smiled sweetly at the love of her life._

"_But" Brittany started but was interrupted_

"_I know you can't move to New York now, but I promised your parents that I would ALWAYS look after you, no matter what. This has not changed. No matter what, I will do everything in my power to keep that promise I made to your parents"_

_Brittany wiped a tear from her own cheek and simply responded "I know you will"._

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

"But you didn't San"

"Talking to yourself again Britt" she spun around to notice Harry had left but Quinn now stood in her kitchen.

"Hey Quinn. Some of the best conversations I have are with myself" she said with a smile on her face.

"Wandering mind syndrome again?"

"Something like that" she responded.

Brittany and Quinn had remained close friends and would see each other at least twice a week, this was the third time she had seen Quinn this week and the significance was not lost on either of them.

As they sat around the table, Brittany told Quinn about the unexpected bouquet she had found at her parents graveside and was surprised by Quinn's reaction, or non reaction she should say.

"You don't seem surprised by that Quinny?" Brittany said raising her eyebrow at Quinn.

"That's because I'm not" Quinn said matter of factly.

"And pray tell, why?"

"I had a phone call out of the blue a couple of days ago Britt"

"San?" She replied, trying to hide the excitement in her voice.

"She was asking all about you... and Harry. You never told me you had invited her to the wedding Britt?" Quinn was hurt that she had to find this out from Santana and not Brittany herself. Brittany sensed this.

"I'm sorry I never told you Quinn. It's irrelevant really, she won't come, why would she? We haven't seen each other in nearly ten years!"

"That's where you are wrong. She is coming" Quinn stated looking a bit apprehensive. "She will arrive in a few days".

Quinn wasn't sure this was a good idea. With only a week till the wedding was this the right time for Brittany, her best friend, to be reunited with the person everyone assumed she would spend the rest of her life with.

Brittany on the other hand, thought this was the best news she had heard in months.

* * *

><p><strong>AN review or not... **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**July 2012**

"_Papá, where is she? What happened?"_

"_Calm down Santana, she's through there"_

_Santana had rushed to the hospital as soon as her dad had rung to inform her of what had happened. Her heart broke at the realisation that Brittany had heard the news of her parent's death without her by her side. The Latina had promised Brittany's parents that she would always look after their daughter, but had already broken that promise. _

"_It's not your fault" her father said, sensing his daughter's pain._

"_I wasn't here when she needed me"_

"_You couldn't have known what had happened when Brittany rushed off and your here now, that's all that matters" the older Lopez said._

_Santana just nodded and headed into her girlfriends room._

_Santana wept at the sight that greeted her. Brittany was curled up in her hospital bed, a bruise forming on her forehead, which Santana assumed she had got from passing out when being told the awful news. As she sat next to the bed, gently taking Brittany's hand, she couldn't even begin to imagine how her girlfriend was feeling. Brittany's grip on Santana's hand suddenly tightened._

"_San?"_

"_I'm here babe"_

"_My parents... they've gone..." her voice broke, the tears began to fall again and she threw her arms around Santana's neck._

"_I'm so sorry Britt" and with that Santana's tears started to fall again "I'm here, I've got you, I won't let ago". _

_The pair of them stayed in this position for what felt like a lifetime, neither of them wanting to let go, neither of them wanting to think about what the future holds._

_Suddenly Brittany let go and sat bolt upright._

"_What is it?" Santana ask, suddenly seeing the panic spread across the blondes face._

"_My, My, My" Brittany stuttered "My sister?" she screamed. During all the commotion since she had been told of her parent's death, she had forgotten that her baby sister was in the car too._

"_Grace was in the car too?" Santana questioned_

"_YES, they had all gone out for the day!"_

_At this point Doctor Lopez knocked on the door. "Can I come in girls?"_

"_Papá, Grace was in the car too, where is she?" the anxiety in her voice was clear for everyone to see. Brittany was sobbing uncontrollably in her arms._

"_I can't lose her too" Brittany kept saying_

"_I'm here silly" Grace said as she stepped out from behind Doctor Lopez. Santana quickly let go of her girlfriend and ran over to the little girl who she loved like she was her own little sister._

"_Come her squirt" she said as she swept the little girl into her arms and ran her over to be reunited with her big sister._

"_I thought I had lost you too Gracie" the older Pierce cried as she cradled the 6 year old in her arms._

"_I didn't go anywhere, but I can't find mummy and daddy? Where are they Bri...?"_

_At this point Santana realised that in the blink of an eye, the future had changed. Her future, Brittany's future and of course Grace's future._

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

"Ms Lopez?"

"Mmm?"

"Where are we heading today?" her taxi driver asked.

"Airport please" she exhaled

"As you wish! Going anywhere nice?" he responded

"That all depends on how you look at it really" she responded.

To say Santana was apprehensive about this trip back to Lima would be an understatement. After talking to Quinn she had booked her flights to leave as soon as it was possible but still had no idea what she was going to do once she got there, what she was going to do to stop Brittany marrying Harry. She had spent every waking moment plotting and scheming and had even gone as far as to consider kidnap but that idea was quickly muted.

The taxi finally arrived at the airport and for a moment the Latina considered getting back into the taxi and returning to her apartment. Would it be better for everyone involved if she just gave up on this crazy idea? Would it make a difference? Santana soon dismissed these ideas, she would not give up this easily, what she wanted she normally got.

After going through the normal airport ritual, check-in, security, duty free shopping, she was finally waiting at the gate. Five minutes till boarding. Five minutes to change her mind.

"There's no going back now" she whispered to herself as she approached the flight attendant who was checking all their boarding cards.

"Have a nice flight" the lady said as she returned Santana's boarding card to her.

"Thanks" she muttered to the lady.

The plane was half empty, or half full, depending on your outlook on life, so Santana had a choice of seats. She was glad to see that the window seat just above the wing was free, so she headed for that one, knowing that this was one of the safest places to sit on a plane.

Take off was smooth as normal, that bit of the flight was not what worried Santana, it was the landing that terrified her, for so many reasons. Santana was interrupted from her thoughts by the announcement that the in-flight movie was about to start.

"Today's in-flight movie will be a nice classic for you" a member of the cabin crew announced "My Best Friend's Wedding. Enjoy!"

Santana couldn't help but laugh at the irony of it. "Typical!" she said to no one in particular.

* * *

><p><strong>August 2012<strong>

"_I want to watch this one" Grace said to her sister and Santana_

"_What have you picked this time Grace" Santana replied to the little girl_

"_My Best Friend's Wedding!" she replied with a big smile on her face._

"_That's a good choice Gracie" Brittany replied to her little sister._

"_Are you serious Britt?" Santana replied to her girlfriend "I hate that film!"_

"_Well we did say it was Gracie's turn to pick the DVD and she has picked this so we are watching it, end of" Brittany replied with a strict tone which always makes Santana smile._

"_I love it when you get all strict with me, really turns me on. Can't we just leave Grace to watch the film by herself and we head upstairs?" Santana said smirking._

"_No San, its family night and we are all the family Grace has, so we will not just leave her down here" the older blonde replied. "But" she continued "if you sit like a good girl and watch the film Grace has picked for us, I will show you latter just how strict I can be" Brittany finished with a wink and placed a sweet kiss to the end of her girlfriend's nose._

"_Well, how can I refuse an offer like that" Santana said as she made herself comfy on the sofa with the two blondes, her family._

_Santana and Brittany had become Grace's everything and they did everything in their power to make this sudden change in circumstances as easy as possible for the young girl. So far they were doing a remarkable job and Santana was actually enjoying playing happy families._

_Both Brittany and Grace had fallen asleep before the movie ended but Santana had still sat and watched it to the very end. Deep down she actually liked the film but would never admit to anyone, not even Brittany._

_She carefully picked Grace up off the sofa and carried her to her bedroom. As she tucked her in, the Latina kissed her forehead and simply whispered "Night Night Gracie, love you". As she turned to walk out Gracie mumbled "Love you too San"._

_Santana was heading to the living room, trying to wipe away the tears that had started to fall after hearing Grace's words, when she heard Brittany call her back towards their bedroom._

"_Where are you going San? I'm waiting to show you how strict I can be!"_

_Santana did not waste any time, she just ran towards her girlfriend._

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

The plane finally touched down and Santana was more than relieved. Watching the film had brought back some good memories and some painful memories and now all she wanted to do was get off this plane, to see her 'family' again.

After waiting for what seemed like an eternity to collect her baggage, she was finally heading for the arrivals area. Was Brittany going to be waiting for her? Was she going to be pleased to see her? Was this a good idea? All these questions just kept going through her mind.

As she walked into the arrivals area, she had the answer to her first question.

* * *

><p><strong>AN will Brittany be there or not?**


	4. Chapter 4

******A/N Once again... thank you for the reviews :)**

**Sorry this took longer than expected to update... I'll try and been a bit quicker next time!**

**Hope you are enjoying it :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**July 2012**

_Today was going to be the hardest day of Brittany and Grace's life. Today they buried their parents. The sun was shining as people started to arrive at the Pierce residence offering their heartfelt condolences. Santana had not left her girlfriends side and along with the older Lopez's had helped the two blondes through the trauma._

_The two hearse's and cars pulled up outside the house, Brittany went to check everything was as she planned, as Santana helped Grace with her shoes and coat._

"_Sanny?" _

"_Yes Gracie?" Santana replied._

"_You are not going to leave me and Brittany too are you?" the little girl asked._

"_Why would you think i'm going to leave squirt?"_

"_Because mummy and daddy left us and I don't want you to go as well" Grace responded sadly._

"_I will be here for as long as you both want me to" Santana replied_

"_Promise?"_

"_I Promise Gracie. Now let's go and find your sister" she said taking the little girls hand and heading outside.  
><em>

"_Ready Britt?" Santana questioned taking her girlfriends hand._

"_Ready as I'll ever be San" Brittany whispered as she headed towards the waiting car._

_The day was a complete blur for Brittany and she knew she would never have got through it without the love of her life stood next to her. Santana had been a tower of strength for both the girls and she felt that as long as they had her, things were going to be ok._

* * *

><p><strong>Present day<strong>

"Britt? Where are you?"

"I'm here Grace!"

Grace was now 18 and, despite everything, had grown up to be a perfect beautiful young lady, well Brittany thought she was perfect but then again, she had thought that from the moment she laid eyes on her.

"Morning sis and how are we this beautiful morning?" Grace asked with a massive smile.

"I'm alright Gracie" Brittany responded keeping her eyes fixed towards the window "You seem to be happy this morning?"

"Well... Remember we were talking last week about holidays?" Grace didn't give Brittany a chance to respond to her question "Debbie and I booked to go away for a couple of weeks after your wedding and I'm super excited about it" she finished as she ran towards her sister to hug her. Brittany jumped as she felt her sister's arms around her waist.

Brittany smiled at her sister, trying to hide her sadness from Grace.

"That's great hun, where are you going and for how long?" Brittany responded sounding as positive as she could.

"We are going to travel around Europe for a few weeks. Relax a bit before heading off to college and to give you and Harry some time to enjoy married life without your baby sister hanging around" Grace said as she gave her sister a wink.

"EUROPE? FEW WEEKS?" Brittany screeched at her sister "But But, you have not been away from me for more than a day since..." she trailed off as she looked down at the floor fighting back the tears.

"Mum and Dad died" Grace finished off the sentence for her sister "Yes I know that Britt Britt, but I need to start being more independent, besides, you'll be a married woman soon and you don't want your baby sister ruining your 'honeymoon' do you?".

Brittany looked away from her sister when she mentioned the fact that she would be married soon, an action that didn't go unnoticed by the younger girl.

"What's a matter sis?" Grace asked concerned "you don't seem too pleased by the fact that you will be married soon, what's going on?" Grace asked, with panic evident in her voice.

"Nothing's a matter" she tried to reassure her baby sister "I will just miss you that's all" Brittany replied with a fake smile.

"You are lying to me, I've seen that look before, so are you going to tell me what is going on or do I have to guess?" Grace asked as calm as she could.

Brittany knew that she had to tell her sister that Santana was coming to the wedding and that she would be arriving today, but she was scared of her reaction. Best get this over with she thought to herself.

"Santana..." was all Brittany had the chance to say before her sister reacted exactly as she had expected her to.

"What does SHE have to do with your wedding" Grace screamed at her sister "Don't tell me... you invited her didn't you?" Brittany just nodded. "After everything that has happened you still want her at the most important day of your life?" Grace could not hide her anger.

"She's my best friend Gracie"

"No she WAS your best friend; Aunty Quinn is your best friend now! She broke her promise to me, to you and to our parents, yet your still stupid enough to invite her back into our lives" Grace suddenly panicked as she realised what she had said and could see the hurt in her sister's eyes.

"Don't you ever call me stupid" Brittany responded in a venomous tone "It's my wedding and I will invite whomever I so wish" she said as walked out of the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Britt but" Grace called after her "don't you remember the pain she caused you, caused me" she said as she heard Brittany's bedroom door shut.

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas 2012<strong>

_It was nearly Christmas and this was normally Brittany's favourite time of the year but of course this year was going to be different. She was trying her best to keep everything as normal as possible for Grace's sake, this was proving to be more and more difficult._

"_What you up to Gracie?" Brittany asked as she found Grace in the front room with her colouring pencils everywhere._

"_Making a card for Sanny for when she gets home" Grace replied without taking her eyes off her masterpiece in front of her. "Will she be home soon Britt because I miss her" the little girl replied sadly._

"_Soon hun" Brittany replied as tears began to form in her eyes._

_Grace had been asking her sister everyday for the last two weeks when Santana would be home for Christmas and all Brittany could reply was "Soon". So for the last few weeks the sisters had been preparing for Christmas, with Brittany wearing a fake smile the whole time. This was because she knew that not only was this their first Christmas without their parents but it was also because Brittany knew Santana wasn't coming home for Christmas. Brittany just didn't have the heart to ruin her sisters Christmas so she carried on as normal, hanging three stockings above the fire and buying Santana presents. It felt nice to just carry on regardless and Brittany held onto the hope that maybe, just maybe, Santana would change her mind._

_As Christmas Eve began to draw to a close, Brittany and Quinn were having a catch up and making the most of Quinn being home from college. Grace was sat by the window, where she had been for most of the day._

"_Are you waiting for Father Christmas Gracie?" Quinn asked "Because you know he only comes when all the good girls are in bed?"_

"_I'm not waiting for Father Christmas Aunty Quinn" Grace replied "I'm waiting for Sanny, she's coming home!" Grace stated excitedly._

_Quinn shot Brittany an inquisitive look and mouthed "You haven't told her?" Brittany just simply shook her head._

"_Maybe Santana is like Father Christmas and will only come when you are asleep Gracie" Quinn said with enthusiasm._

"_Really?" Grace said with wide eyes as she jumped from her position by the window and ran over to Quinn and Brittany and threw her arms around both of them before running off towards her room without saying goodnight._

"_So..." Quinn started "When are you planning on telling Grace that Santana is not coming home for Christmas... or ever as far as we know Britt?"_

"_I can't Quinn" Brittany replied sadly as her tears began to fall "She will be heartbroken" she stuttered as her emotions got the better of her. Quinn wrapped her arms around her friend, who was absolutely devastated that the love of her life no longer wanted to be part of her life... or Grace's life._

"_So what happens tomorrow when Grace wakes up and finds out that Santana is not here then Britt?" Quinn stated firmly. She knew this was destroying her friend but she also knew that Grace had a right to know what was happening._

"_I don't Quinn; I suppose I will deal with that in the morning. I just keep h..." Quinn cut her friend off_

"_She's not going to just appear in the morning Britt you know?" Quinn stated feeling the anger build up inside her. She wasn't angry at Brittany, she was angry at Santana for doing this to the girls._

"_I know she won't" Brittany sobbed "I will tell her tomorrow. I just wanted everything to be as normal as possible but it never will be, will it?" Brittany questioned her friend._

"_One day it will be, I promise Britt" Quinn said sadly_

"_Don't make promises that you can't keep Quinn. I've had enough of broken promises" Brittany replied._

"_I'm sorry Britt" is all Quinn could say and Brittany knew Quinn truly was sorry for everything.  
><em>

_The next morning Grace ran into her sister's room and suddenly stopped when she realised that her sister was alone._

"_Where's Sanny?" Grace asked as tears began to fall. Brittany sat up and looked at her sister as her own tears began to roll down her cheeks._

"_Come here Gracie, I need to tell you something.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

"Britt? Grace? Where are you?" Quinn called as she walked into the house

"In here Aunty Quinn" Grace replied.

Quinn found Grace in the kitchen and it was clear she had been crying.

"What's a matter Gracie?" Quinn asked with concern "Where's that sister of yours?"

"We had a row. About Santana. I called her stupid and she stormed off to her room" Grace whispered as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Quinn just formed an O shape with her lips and wrapped her arms around Grace. All this time she was worried about how Santana's return would affect her best friend, she had forgotten about how this would affect Grace too.

"When is she arriving Aunty Quinn?" Grace questioned

"Today darling. I'm on my way to the airport now, just thought I would pop in and see if your sister wanted to come with me" Quinn replied with a shrug of the shoulders. With this Brittany appeared in the kitchen, it was clear she had been crying too. Quinn just looked between the two sisters, not sure what to do.

After what felt like an eternity, Quinn jumped up and said "Right I better get to the airport. Would either of you like to come with me?" Quinn questioned. Brittany and Grace just looked at each other as Quinn made her way to the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I will TRY and update asap... but please be patient if im a little slow! Thanks again for reading :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Here's the next Chapter guys... **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**August 2012**

_"Britt?" _

_"Yes San?" Brittany replied sleepily_

_"I've been thinking... have you thought about maybe you AND Grace moving to New York?" Santana enquired hesitantly._

_"Of course I have. I mean that way we will all be together and I can still go college as we had planned San" the blonde responded sadly._

_"That's great..." Santana started to reply but was quickly interrupted._

_"But it's not going to happen" she finished wiping a stray tear away._

_"Why not?" Santana question, feeling a knot form in her stomach._

_"Because... Grace is settled here, with school and all her friends. She has had enough upheaval in her life recently and I'm worried that this will be too much for her. She needs her life to be as 'normal' as possible" Brittany stated._

_"I understand, but what about you?"_

_"I don't matter at the moment. Grace is the only thing that matters now" Brittany replied with a determined tone._

_"And Me? Us? Doesn't that matter?" Santana questioned angrily._

_"Of course you matter" Brittany said, taking her girlfriends hand in hers before continuing "we matter but Grace is my priority now and I thought you understood that" she finished as she swiped a stray strand of hair away that had fallen across her girlfriends face._

_"If you both moved to New York then we will all be together and we will all be happy" Santana said as she stared deeply into Brittany's piercing blue eyes._

_"I have made my mind up San. Me and Grace are staying here. We can come and visit during the holidays and you will be coming home too. I know that it will not be easy, long distance relationships never are hun but we are different. We will make this work. We are meant to be together... Forever."_

_"Of course I will be coming home, I will definitely be home for Christmas, it's just that I will miss you... I will miss Grace too" Santana replied lovingly "And yes we will make it work... together forever... I promise" Santana finished as she pulled her girlfriend in for a cuddle. Santana knew this wasn't going to be easy but she loved Brittany and was determined to make this work._

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

"Santana"

"Quinn"

The two friends stood staring at each other for a few seconds before Quinn pulled her friend into a hug.

"It is good to see you again Santana, it's been too long" Quinn stated.

"Good to see you too Quinn, it has been way too long" Santana replied as she let go of her friend and scanned her eyes around the airport to see if there was anyone else her. Quinn noticed her friend looking around.

"She's at home with Grace, San" Quinn said without even needing to ask who Santana was looking for.

"Oh" Santana sadly replied "I hoped she might have come with you" Santana finished.

"You will see her... and Grace soon" Quinn said "plus I'm glad she didn't come with me, gives us a chance to catch up" Quinn finished as she threw her arm around Santana's shoulder and guided her towards the exit.

The first ten minutes of the drive back to Lima was a little awkward with neither of them knowing what to say to each other.

"So..." Quinn finally broke the silence "How have you been?"

"Not too bad and yourself?" Santana replied

"Yeh I've been good thanks. Not a lot has happened since we spoke to be honest"

"Same here really" Santana replied as the two friends fell into silence again.

Santana broke the silence this time "How is she?" she asked.

"By 'she' I assume you are referring to Brittany?" Santana just nodded and Quinn continued "She's good Santana. In fact she's better than good, she's great. She has a wonderful man in her life, a good job and a great future ahead of her" Quinn stated as she tried not to let her anger towards Santana creep to the surface. Santana just looked sadly at Quinn.

"And Grace?" Santana continued "How is she?"

"Grace has grown up to be a beautiful young woman; Brittany has done a great job being her 'Mum', 'Dad' and big sister. You will be amazed when you see her, although do not expect her to welcome you with open arms San" Quinn stated firmly.

"Why? I never did anything to hurt Grace!" Santana replied firmly.

"WHY?" Quinn shouted back at Santana, which made her jump "When you broke Brittany's heart, you broke Gracie's too! She adored you just as much as her big sister did!" Quinn was getting angry now "Don't think you can waltz back into their lives and everything will be like it was before you left them!"

"I didn't le..." Santana was cut off

"Don't you dare say you didn't leave them, because you did. You left Lima ten years ago to go to college and you never returned!" Quinn screamed.

"Brittany was the one who wouldn't come to New York with me" Santana replied.

"SHE LOST HER PARENTS SANTANA! HOW COULD SHE LEAVE LIMA?" the rage building up inside Quinn now "AND SHE WASN'T THE ONE WHO CHEATED WAS SHE?" Quinn finished as she quickly glared at Santana before returning her eyes to the road.

"I didn't cheat on her Quinn" Santana replied in a whisper "I would never cheat on Brittany"

"But..." Quinn replied

* * *

><p><strong>November 2012<strong>

_Santana had been away at college for nearly two months now and hated every minute of it. She missed Brittany. She missed Grace. Hell she was even missing Lima itself. She spoke to Brittany every day, they Skyped every night but it just wasn't enough. She could see Brittany wasn't happy either. This situation they had found themselves in was tearing them apart and Santana just couldn't take it any longer. She had made a decision, a heartbreaking decision, and a decision that would change her life. And tonight was the night to act on this decision._

_As Santana sat on her bed with her phone to her ear, she was sure her heart was about to explode. Grace answered the phone._

_"Hey Gracie!" Santana said as happily as she could_

_"SANNY" Grace screeched down the phone "When are you coming home?" was the next thing to come out of the little blonde's mouth._

_"Soon Gracie, I promise" Santana lied "now pass the phone over to that sister of yours pretty please Gracie" Santana ask._

_"Ok Sanny. See you soon. Miss you!" Grace replied with happiness_

_"Miss you too Gracie" Santana croaked out, trying to hold back her tears. The next voice she heard was Brittany's._

_"Hello baby" Brittany said "I was just about to go onto Skype but you have saved me a job now" she said as she chuckled to herself._

_"Hey Britt Britt" Santana said sadly._

_"What's a matter San? You sound sad?" now Brittany was sad_

_"I have something to tell you Britt"_

_"Oh right. What is it San?" Brittany couldn't hide the fear in her voice._

_"I did something stupid the other night. I slept with someone else Britt. I am so sorry I do not know why, it just happened. Please can you forgive me?" Santana pleaded. There was silence. All Santana could hear was Brittany sobbing. "Say something Britt, please?" Santana asked._

_"I can't believe you would do this to me San. To us. You know how I feel about cheating and you know I cannot forgive you for this" Brittany said through muffled sobs._

_"I'm so sorry. I love you so much. Please say you forgive me? I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you" Santana pleaded._

_"No San. I told you that if you were to ever cheat on me, there would be no 'Us' anymore. So it's over. Goodbye San" Brittany said as she hung up the phone, leaving Santana listening to the dialling tone._

_Santana just lay on her bed sobbing into her pillow. She had just made her girlfriend split up with her, just broken Brittany's heart and her own. Over a lie._

_She knew that the only way to finish her relationship was to tell Brittany she had cheated, meaning that Brittany would finish it with her, rather than her finishing it just because she couldn't stand to be away from Brittany. Her girlfriend would never have accepted this as a reason to split up._

_For the first, and last time, she lied to the love of her life. She would never have cheated on Brittany and she never did. This was a lie that Santana now had to live with._

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

"So you DIDN'T cheat on Brittany" Quinn asked just to make sure she understood.

"No. I never would of" Santana replied, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"So all this time Brittany has been thinking you cheated on her and you never did. You lied just because you didn't have the balls to tell her the truth?" Quinn stated. Santana just nodded as Quinn continued "I can't believe this. You broke her heart, actually destroyed her heart, unnecessarily!" Quinn finished.

"Quinn, I know you hate me even more now but you have to understand me, I did what I thought was best."

"Best for who thought?" Quinn questioned "You or Brittany? Because at the time it sure wasn't the best thing for Brittany... or Grace!" the anger returning to Quinn's voice.

"Best thing for Brittany, it defiantly wasn't something I wanted." Santana said as the tears threatened to return.

"I don't think I will ever understand how your mind works Santana. You tossed the love of your life aside just because things got a bit hard and lied to her in the process. Why she has invited you to her wedding is beyond me. You don't deserve to have Brittany wanting to bring you back into her life" Quinn finished as she let out a heavy sigh.

"I know your right Quinn. I'm here to try and make amends. I'm just sorry it took me this long to realise what I had lost." Santana replied as she stared out of the window.

"And by make amends you mean...?"

"To get my girl back"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hope you enjoyed it... please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I'm sorry this took longer than a week... I'm gonna promise to try and update at least once a week in the future. If it was for the fact someone threw my laptop at me and instructed me to write the next chapter already... you would more than likely still waiting :)**

**Anyway... thanks for all the reviews and alerts etc!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**September 2012**

_Brittany had just watched Santana's plane take off, she could see it and her, getting further and further away. She didn't want to take her eyes off the sky; she wanted to stay there watching till it had disappeared completely from her sight. The tears were started to sting her cheeks as reality hit her hard, Santana was gone. A new wave of emotion hit her and she really didn't know how she was going to cope now her girlfriend was so far away. The plane was completely out of sight now so Brittany decided to head back home._

_The car ride back to Lima seemed to take forever. The silence that surrounded her was horrible. She had become so use to having Santana and Grace in the car with her, playing silly games, laughing and singing, that she wasn't use to silence anymore. Brittany began to sob again._

_She pulled up outside the Lopez residence and took a few moments to compose herself. She didn't want her sister to see her like this. She had to be strong for her sake._

_Mrs Lopez opened the door and immediately threw her arms around the girl she treated like another daughter "You ok?" she questioned. Brittany just shook her head "Silly question I suppose" Mrs Lopez responded. _

_Grace came running over to her big sister and threw her arms around her waist "Where's Sanny gone Britt Britt?" she questioned. _

_Brittany looked at Mrs Lopez then back to her sister before responding "She's gone to New York, to go to grown up school, remember sweetie?"_

_"Oh Yeh. Will she be home for dinner? Because I done a drawing for her" Grace beamed as she showed her the sister the picture she had drawn._

_"No Gracie, she won't be home for dinner" Brittany replied sadly as she looked at the picture "We spoke to you about this last night, San will be home for Christmas though, she promised us"_

_"So what shall I do with this picture?" Grace questioned as the tears began to form in her eyes._

_"We will just have to keep it safe until she comes home" Mrs Lopez responded, as Brittany wiped away a stray tear that had fallen._

_"Somewhere safe? I don't think I have a safe place" Grace stated sadly._

_"You wait here Gracie, I have the perfect thing to keep your picture safe" Mrs Lopez stated as she headed towards the garage. Within ten minutes she had returned clutching a box, which she handed to Grace._

_"What's this Mrs L?" Grace questioned_

_"It's a special safe box Gracie. If you put your picture in here and anymore you draw, it will be safe until you Santana returns" Mrs Lopez stated as she bopped the little girl on her nose_

_"It's amazing, look Britt I have a safe place to keep my pictures for Sanny!" the little girl excitedly showed her sister, as she took the lid off and placed her first picture into the box. "Can we decorated the box?" she asked looking at her sister then back to Mrs Lopez_

_"Of course we can darling" Brittany replied "as soon as we have had dinner, we will decorate the box so it's the best looking box ever!" the older blonde stated happily._

_"I can't wait to show Sanny my safe box" the younger blonde said as she wrapped her arms around her sister and Mrs Lopez_

_"She will love it" they both replied in unison._

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

Grace was sat on her bed in her room, when she heard a knock on the door, which she just ignored. She knew it was going to be her sister.

"Can I come in Grace?" her sister questioned. Grace got up off her bed to let her in and without saying a word just walked back to her bed and continued with what she was doing before being interrupted.

Brittany came into her bedroom and walked over towards the bed to join her sister. When she got closer she noticed Grace was looking at something she hadn't seen for what seemed like a long time.

"What you got there Gracie?" she questioned

"You know what it is" Grace responded, her voice tinged with sadness.

"Your safe box," the older blonde said as she tried to keep her emotions to herself "But why?" she finished.

"I don't know really. Suppose with HER coming back I just wanted to look at it."

"Gra..."

"No Britt, don't try and defend her. She didn't only hurt you, she hurt me too... Remember? Or have you forgotten all of that?" Grace said angrily.

"Of course I haven't forgotten Grace. I mean how could I?" the tension was now growing again between the sisters.

"I just can't see why you have invited her to your wedding? She broke your heart Brittany! I personally would never want to see her again. In fact I don't want to see her again!" Grace shouted.

Brittany was getting very angry now and decided it would be best she left her sister alone before either of them said something they would regret. As she was walking towards the door she heard her sister say "I may have been young Brittany but that doesn't mean I can't remember how heartbroken you were and how you would cry yourself to sleep every night".

"You don't remember it as clearly as I do Grace" Brittany whispered as she closed her sister's door.

* * *

><p><strong>November 2012<strong>

_Brittany slumped against the wall, tears streaming down her cheeks. How could Santana do this to her? How could she cheat like that? Brittany had not so much as looked at another person let alone cheat. She had forgotten that Grace was only in the other room until the little girl came to where she was slumped._

_"Why you crying Britt?" the little blonde asked_

_"Erm, I'm sad Gracie" she whispered._

_"Why are you sad?" Grace questioned "Do you miss Sanny? Because I do" she said sadly_

_"Yeh I miss San" she responded as she swept her sister into her arms for a hug._

_"Don't be sad, she will be home soon remember? And you still have me" the little girl beamed._

_Brittany just held her sister closer. She was still trying to make sense of what had just happened and didn't have the strength to explain to her sister what had just transpired. So instead she lied and simply whispered "I know she will Gracie"._

_Brittany carried on that night as if everything was ok, she made dinner, bathed Grace, read her a bedtime story, tucked her into bed and kissed her forehead, just as she did every night. _

_Once she was sure Grace was asleep she broke down in tears again and thought that these tears would never stop. She reached for her phone; she had to talk to someone. For a split second she contemplated ringing Santana back but decided against it._

_After a couple of rings the phone was answered. "Quinn?" Brittany whispered._

_"Brittany? What's wrong?" Quinn questioned_

_"She cheated on me Q. Its over" was all Brittany could say._

_"She? What? Oh my god Britt! I...I... don't know what to say!"_

_"There is nothing you can say Q. I just needed to hear a friendly voice. I don't know what to do now Q. I haven't even told Grace yet... How am I supposed to tell her?" Brittany started sobbing again._

_Although Quinn was mile away from her friend she could feel all her pain and could just picture her friend slumped on the floor crying her eyes out. Tears started to stream down Quinn's face too, she felt so helpless. "B? Do you want me to come home?" Quinn asked._

_"No Q" Brittany managed to say in between sobs "you stay there, you will be home for Christmas soon... Won't you?" Brittany pleaded._

_"Of course I will B" Quinn replied sadly_

_"Good. I'm going to go now Q. Sorry for disturbing you" Brittany said sadly._

_"Don't say sorry B. I'm just sorry there is not more I can do. Miss you"_

_"Miss you too Q" Brittany said as she hung up the phone._

_As soon as she had hung up the phone, she broke down again and just kept muttering to herself over and over again "Why San? Why San? I will never forgive you for this"_

_That night Brittany cried herself to sleep. She didn't know at the time, but this was going to be her nightly routine for the foreseeable future._

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

Brittany wiped away a tear, as she thought back to that fateful night. She had never forgotten what Santana had done to her and how she felt. It took her so long to be able to actually fall asleep without the assistance of tears, she thought that would never happen again.

"So... you never did tell me why you invited her to your wedding and back into our lives" Grace said as she walked into the kitchen to find her sister"

"Jesus Gracie, you frightened the life out of me! Don't creep up on someone like that" Brittany said as she clutched her chest to try and calm her heart down a bit.

"Sorry" Grace said with a smile on her lips "So...?"

"I don't know Grace. I was just thinking that myself to be honest" she said as she looked towards her sister, who just raised an eyebrow at her "I suppose I just wanted to see her, it has been a long while and she was important to me... to us" she finished as she motioned between herself and Grace.

"She's not important to me anymore Britt" Grace scoffed "Have you forgiven her for cheating?" Grace questioned.

"I said I would never forgive her Grace and you know that" Brittany said sternly

"Well if you haven't forgiven her and I know you certainly haven't forgotten, why is she coming?" Grace was getting annoyed now because her sister was not giving her a straight answer.

"Look Grace, a lot of time has passed, maybe it's time to move on with the future. Maybe I just need to see her... to get closure"

"There are a lot of maybes in that sentence Britt. I just think maybe..." Grace was cut off by Brittany's phone ringing.

"Hold on Grace let me get this, its Quinn... Hello Quinn!" Brittany chirped.

"Hey Britt. Thought I would let you know that we got back to mine about 15 minutes ago and..." Quinn started but was interrupted

"We?" Brittany questioned as she glanced over towards her sister.

"Yes Britt, me and San. Remember I went to the airport to pick her up" Quinn chuckled

"Oh yeh sorry, my memory is getting worse" Brittany answered back.

"You ok Britt? You sound tense?" Quinn asked with concern in her voice.

"Yeh I'm ok Q, was just talking to Grace about... Stuff that's all. I better get back to it actually, tell San I said... Hi!" Brittany said as she hung up without waiting for a response from Quinn. "Sorry Gracie. You were saying?"

"... You're not over her" Grace finished carefully.

Brittany didn't respond straight away as she let the words sink in. Finally she was about to respond when the door bell went. The sisters just looked at each other and Brittany stood up to answer the door as it was clear her sister was not going to move "I'll get that shall I Grace?" Brittany asked sarcastically. Grace just rolled her eyes as she watched her sister walk towards the door.

As Brittany got closer to the door, she got a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach that just grew stronger the closer she got. As she opened the door, everything appeared to slow down, her breathing, her heart and the entire world around her. There in front of her were those brown eyes that she hadn't seen in ten years.

"Santana" she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hope you like it! I'm thinking of not having anymore flash backs as i think i have covered most the things i wanted to. Unless there is anything you guys would like to know about? Just let me know :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Wow... another update already i hear you say? just a little thank you for those who have reviewed or added this story to alert :)**

**This chapter has NO flashbacks, its all set in the present day... i hope your not disapointed by it!**

**Ps... sorry if you get a two emails saying this chapter has been uploaded... seems to be playing up at the mo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

_"Santana" Brittany whispered_

"Brittany" Santana responded as she shifted uncomfortably in front of her former best friend and girlfriend.

The two just stood there looking at each other, trying to decide what to do next. This was a very awkward situation and it was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. Santana decided to make the first move but just as she was about to hug her friend, a voice came from inside the house.

"Britt? Who's at the door? You've been gone ages..." she trailed off as she approached her sister and could see for herself who was there.

"Hello Gracie, it's good..." Santana was cut short

"Don't you dare call me 'Gracie' Santana" Grace shouted back. Santana was a little taken aback by Grace's response and felt her heart skip a beat at the use of her full name. In all the time Santana had known Grace, she had never heard her use her whole name. Brittany hadn't even noticed that Grace was now stood next the her on the step of their house, she was in shock that the women she assumed she would spend the rest of her life with was actually stood in front of her.

"I can't believe you have the nerve to show up her Santana" Grace continued "After everything you have done to us, you should have stayed away!"

"Brittany invited me Grace" Santana stated calmly

Grace had moved closer to Santana now and the anger was written all over her face. Before anyone knew what had happened Grace's palm had connected cleanly to Santana's left cheek. The noise of this connection made Brittany snap back to the situation in front of her.

"Grace!" Brittany shouted as she rushed to make sure Santana was ok

"Ouch. That's a mean right hand you have there Grace" Santana said as she rubbed her cheek.

"I've been waiting to that for almost ten years now. Not nearly as satisfying as I thought it would be mind" Grace rebutted with a smirk on her face.

"You know I don't approve of violence Grace" Brittany said as she turned to look at her sister.

"She deserved it Britt" was all Grace could say.

"Whilst that maybe true Grace" Brittany said with a slight smile on her face "you still shouldn't have done it" Brittany finished sternly.

Santana hadn't missed the fact that Brittany smiled slightly as she was talking to her sister and started to think to herself that maybe she shouldn't have returned to Lima. She hadn't thought about how Grace would react to seeing her. Santana felt her heartbreak a little as she looked towards the sisters. She didn't realise how much she missed them both until now. She also didn't realise that they were both now just stood there looking at her, waiting for her to say something.

"Erm, I better go, I told Quinn I was only going for a quick walk" was all Santana could think to say.

"Now that sounds like a great idea SANTANA" Grace said, making sure to emphasise the fact that she was using her full name, as she hadn't missed the hurt that had flashed across Santana's face the first time she used it.

As Santana turned to walk away, Brittany called after her "No San stay".

Santana stopped in her tracks and turned around to face the older blonde and noticed the look that Grace gave to her sister. She hesitated slightly before answering Brittany.

"Not this time Britt, I think it's best if I come back another time" she replied as she noticed Grace smirking just behind her sister.

"Ok" was all Brittany could say as she watched Santana walk away. When she thought Santana was out of earshot she whispered "You promise?"

Santana heard this and said to herself "I promise".

The two blondes walked back into the house and Brittany closed the door behind her and slid down it, placing her head in her hands. Grace was nearly in the kitchen, still congratulating herself for slapping Santana, when she turned around to notice the position her sister was in. She started to walk back towards her and could hear quiet sobs coming from her sister. As she bent down to comfort her sister, her mind went back to the conversation they were having before Santana arrived.

"You're not over her are you Britt?" Grace whispered as she pulled her sister in for a hug.

* * *

><p>Santana felt deflated as she walked back to Quinn's. It was naive of her to think that she could simply come back and be welcomed with open arms and she certainly didn't count on being slapped across the face. All in the name of love she thought to herself.<p>

Brittany hadn't changed a bit in Santana's eyes. She was still the most beautiful person she had ever met. Her knee's went weak as she thought about those blue eyes, dancers legs and the glimpse of the 'Brittany Smile' she had seen. That smile could never fail to cheer Santana up. She just wanted to rush back to the Pierce residence now, simply to catch another glimpse of that smile. Instead she continued to walk towards Quinn's.

As she walked into the house she could hear Quinn was on the phone.

"I tried to warn you B" she heard Quinn say "But you interrupted me and then hung up before I had finished" her friend said, as Santana walked into the kitchen. Quinn turned around to notice her stood there. "I have to go B" Quinn said as she walked towards the freezer "Yeh she is, I'll speak to you later, bye" Quinn hung up as she reached into the freezer, retrieving a bag of frozen peas. She threw them towards Santana saying "Here, put that on your face, it will help" as she gestured towards Santana's cheek.

"Thanks" Santana mumbled.

Quinn was stood opposite her with a smirk on her face "What's with the face Q?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question San" Quinn replied before laughing.

"Funny Fabray" Santana snorted.

"Well I did tell you not to go over there today didn't I? But you just wouldn't listen and look what happened" Quinn finished as she once again gestured towards Santana's cheek.

"Ok Ok, you were right... this time!" Santana whispered

"I'm always right Lopez" Quinn answered, secretly wishing she has been there to see it. She made a mental note to high five Grace next time she saw her.

Quinn started to walk out of the kitchen as Santana whispered "she looked amazing Q". Quinn turned back around and walked towards the kitchen table. When she sat down she noticed that Santana was crying. She didn't know what to do, Brittany was her best friend and sat here in front of her was the woman who had broken her heart, crying. She could see that Santana was still very much in love with Brittany and even though she knew that Santana hadn't actually cheated, she was finding it very hard to feel any sympathy for the Latina.

"What do you want me to do San? Do you want me to feel sorry for you? Because right now I can't" Quinn said coldly.

"I made a mistake Q, one that I have lived with for the last ten years. I don't expect to be forgiven by anyone straight away" Santana said as another wave of emotion hit her. Quinn still just sat there, not wanting to comfort Santana as she felt betrayed by her too. "I'm sorry Q" Santana whisper. Quinn knew that Santana never apologised easily and with this she wrapped her arms around her friend.

"It's not me you should be saying sorry to Santana" Quinn whispered into her friend's ear.

"I've never stopped loving her Q, I need her back in my life" Santana sobbed.

"I'm afraid Santana, you maybe too late" Quinn said sadly. She knew deep down that her two friends were meant to be together but Brittany was marrying Harry and for them to be together it would mean breaking Harry's heart. Quinn was starting to understand the saying 'stuck between a rock and a hard place' now. When she thinks of the times she has spent with Brittany and Harry, she can honestly say she never saw Brittany as happy as she was when she would be with Santana. Whilst she was sure Brittany loved Harry, she was pretty sure she didn't love him as much as she loved Santana. She knows that Santana doesn't deserve Brittany, but she also knows that Brittany deserves to be happy. She is drawn out of her thoughts when she hears Santana question her.

"Only maybe?" Santana questioned as she looked at her friend "Do you think Brittany still loves me Quinn?" Santana asked with hope in her voice.

Quinn just looked at her heartbroken friend and before she even knew what she was saying, she gave Santana an answer.

"Maybe" she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Well that was Dramatic... i hope. Wasn't 100% happy with this chapter myself... but i hope you guys were ok with it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**Really sorry about the year wait for the next update :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

A few days had passed since Santana had gone to see Brittany. Since Grace had slapped her. Since Quinn had said that Brittany might still love her. She still had no idea how she was going to try and win Brittany back.

She was pulled away from her thoughts as Quinn entered the kitchen. "Are you just going to mope around the house again today San or are you actually going to do something?" Quinn questioned.

"And good morning to you too Q" Santana grumbled back before continuing "I don't really feel like doing anything today" she finished.

"You have been saying that for the last few days now San, you can't just sit in the house the whole time. You might as well of stayed away!" Quinn snapped back.

"I wish I had if I'm honest!" Santana mumbled.

"Well why are you still here then?" Quinn questioned

"I have no idea" she responded.

Quinn was just about to respond when there was a knock on the door.

"Saved by the bell!" Santana shouted as Quinn left to answer the door.

Quinn was a little shocked when she saw who had knocked on her door.

"Hey Q. How are you?" Grace asked

"I'm ok thank you Gracie. Are you ok?" Quinn asks as Grace nodded in response to her question. "You coming in then" Quinn continued as she motioned for Grace to come in.

"Sure" Grace replied as she passed Quinn and entered the house. "Is Santana here Q?" she asked as her eyes scanned the house.

"Yeh, she is in the kitchen. Is it her you're here to see?" Quinn asked as she raised an eyebrow. Grace just nodded again, suddenly wondering why she was here. "I'll leave you to it" Quinn responded as she walked towards her room.

"Quinn! Who's was at the door?" Santana shouted from the kitchen. Grace took a deep breath and headed towards the Latina's voice.

"Me" Grace stated as she reached the entrance of the kitchen.

Santana turned to look at where the voice had come from with wide eyes.

* * *

><p>"Brittany? Where are you?" Harry shouted as he came in the door. When there was no response from Brittany, Harry headed up to their bedroom. When he opened the door he was shocked to find his future wife sat amongst piles of photos. "Brittany?" Harry questioned.<p>

"Oh, hey I didn't hear you come in" Brittany responded.

"Whatcha doing with all the photo's Britt?"

"Just remembering" Brittany replied sadly

"Why do ya seem sad? Are they not good memories?" Harry enquired

"Yes and No. I've seen Santana" Brittany said hesitantly.

"And..." was all Harry could reply

"And... Nothing, it doesn't matter. Grace did give her a nice slap across the face though" Brittany stated with a smirk.

"Ha, well she deserved it! Now we only have four days to the wedding, lets pack up these photos and think of the future" Harry said has he stood up, kissing Brittany on the cheek.

"Yeh lets" Brittany stated

* * *

><p>"Grace. You've not come to hit me again have you?" Santana asked with caution.<p>

"No I haven't. I've come to talk and to show you something." Grace responded as she walked towards Santana with a box in her hand.

Santana hadn't noticed Grace holding anything till now. "What is it?" she enquired.

"My safe box" Grace replied as she sat down next to Santana. The both stared at the box that had now been placed on the kitchen table. "Open it" Grace instructed Santana.

Santana cautiously opened the box and gasped as she saw what was inside. "What..." she started to say but was cut off.

"Every picture I drew for you, I put in this box. Everything I wanted to show you I put in this box. Your mum gave me the idea actually. I kept it all in here waiting for you to come back so I could give it to you. I eventually gave up putting stuff in here when I realised you weren't coming back." Grace finished.

"Grace, I'm..."

"No. Don't say you're sorry. When you cheated on Brittany, you not only broke her heart, you broke mine. You broke every promise you made to the both of us. I want you to catch the next plane out of here, go back to your perfect life and stay out of my sisters life" Grace stated as she stood up to leave. Santana grabbed her arm and pulled her back into her seat.

"I'm not going anywhere Grace. I came back here for a reason and I will not leave until I'm finished. Yes I understand that you hate me and hell... Brittany does too..."

"She doesn't hate you... she couldn't hate anyone" Grace interrupted

"... Well that being said, you both have every reason to hate me and to want me to leave, but I'm not going anywhere"

"So what reason do you have, apart from my sister inviting you to the wedding, for coming back?" Grace questioned

"To tell you both the truth and make amends" Santana said sadly

"And what may the truth be?" Grace asked with a quirked eyebrow

"I didn't cheat on your sister, I lied."

* * *

><p>Quinn was busy making last minutes arrangements for Brittany's hen do when she heard the front door slam. She made her way to the kitchen to find Santana staring at Graces safe box.<p>

"What are you doing with Gracie's box San?" Quinn enquired.

"She came here to give it to me, to make me feel like an even worse person than I already do" Santana responded glumly

"Well she has been waiting forever to give it to you" Quinn replied sarcastically.

"I also told her the truth, Q. That's when she stormed out.

"Oh" was all Quinn could reply.

* * *

><p>"BRITTANY" Grace yelled as she ran into the house.<p>

"In here Grace. Where's the fire?" Brittany joked, but the smile soon faded when she saw Grace's face. "What's a matter Gr...?" Brittany was cut off.

"We need to talk now." Grace demanded.

"Ok" stated Brittany as she made her way to the garden with Grace following. "What's the big emergency then Grace?"

"It's about Santana... and you."


End file.
